His Biggest Fan
by Naley4ever616
Summary: Nathan returns to the hotel after a game and finds his biggest fan waiting for him in his room.  What will happen?
1. His Biggest Fan

So this is my first fanfic! I absolutely LOVE One Tree Hill and am a HUGE Naley fan :) I'm also new to the 'smut' writing and such, so suggestions, corrections, or comments would be greatly appreciated! I'm looking to improve my writing skills so any feedback will be great. And thanks in advance for reading! Hope you enjoy :)

"Way to go Scott!" Nathan heard as he entered the hotel lobby. He ducked as his teammates and several fans started clapping him on the back, congratulating him on his game-winning shot during the last few seconds of their game that night. He soon found himself completely surrounded by people, some he knew and others he didn't. He didn't know how he was going to get away.

Sensing Nathan's distress Rick, one of Nathan's teammates, came to his rescue. "C'mon guys, give the guy some room. You'll suffocate him and he won't be able to play." A few more people threw Nathan their congrats as they slowly started to disperse.

Nathan peeked up to see if it was safe. "No worries man, I got your back" Rick assured him.

"Hey thanks, for a second there I thought I wasn't going to make it out." Nathan gave Rick a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"No problem. Now how about helping a guy out and being my wing-man tonight?"

Nathan laughed as he checked his watch. It was almost midnight here in Chicago, which meant it was almost one in the morning back in Tree Hill. He had been hoping to get back to his room in time to call Haley before she went to bed. His team has been on the road for the last two weeks and they still had one more week of games before he was going to get to go home. Each night it was harder and harder to say goodbye to his wife and son.

Rick saw Nathan's face when he looked down to check the time and knew what was going on inside his head. "Yeah yeah, I get it. Go make your little phone call" Rick teased. Everyone on the team gave Nathan a hard time about his nightly phone calls. Some of the guys were in a relationship, but most were single and didn't understand why Nathan had to check home every night. But Nathan didn't care; when he was on the road he lived for these phone calls.

"Thanks Rick. I owe you one." Nathan started off towards the elevator as he heard Rick reply behind him. "You sure as hell do Scott." Nathan smiled to himself and knew Rick would do perfectly fine at getting himself a few ladies at the bar without his help.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Nathan turned around to find the voice coming from behind him and saw it was from the bellhop behind the desk. "Yes?"

"Are you Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah. Can I help you?"

The man seemed a little fidgety. "Well a woman came in just a little while ago and said she was your biggest fan, so I sent her up to your room."

Nathan could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You what?"

He didn't even bother to wait for the bellhop to stammer out an excuse. Nathan made a bolt for the stairs, taking two at a time, until he got up to the third floor. He strode down the hall to his room, his mind racing at what could possibly be waiting behind his door and how he was going to get rid of it. He silently cursed the plastic key card as it took him a few tries before the little green light flashed and he was able to turn the knob to get inside.

He set his duffle bag down by the door as he shut it silently behind him. "Hello?" He slowly walked into the bedroom, but didn't see anyone. He walked back out and checked the bathroom, which was also empty. He walked into the living room and shrugged out of his leather jacket, laying it across the back of a chair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the curtains move. It was then he realized the door to the balcony was open. As he approached the door he saw a silhouette of a woman standing out there. There was something familiar about her hair…..

"Excuse me ma'am? I'm very sorry but you're going to have to leave." As the woman turned around to Nathan slowly began to realize who was standing in front of him.

"Can I at least get an autograph?"

"Hales!" Nathan exclaimed. The muscles in his body immediately relaxed as he stepped up and threw his arms around her waist. "What are you doing here?"

Haley returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "You know, it was funny. I somehow found myself getting on a plane to Chicago, and I ended up at the exact same hotel your team is staying at." She hugged him closer as she ran her fingers through his hair. She never realized how much she missed him while he was away until they were finally reunited.

"Is that so? Well what about Jamie?"

"I left him with Brooke." Haley pulled back to look at Nathan. "I just didn't think I would be able to wait until next weekend to see you." She smiled her warm smile that made Nathan's breath stop and heart race.

Nathan's smile got even wider. "Well this is definitely better than any conversation we would have had on the phone tonight." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, their mouths instantly molding together as one. Everything around him began to dissolve away and the only thing he could think about was holding his wife. He didn't know how he could be with this woman for so long and still feel this way every time they kissed.

Their moment was interrupted by a car door slamming in the parking lot below. Nathan pulled up and ran his hands along Haley's arms back behind his head, taking each of her hands in his and bringing them in between them. "I suppose we should take this inside."

Haley kept hold of one of his hands as she led him back into the room. "Yes, I suppose we should." There was something about the way she said this that made Nathan's pants get just a little bit tighter in anticipation.

He reluctantly let go of her hand to turn back around to lock the door and pull the curtains shut, silently thanking his coach for giving him the single room tonight. When he turned around and saw her in the light he finally realized what she was wearing. She had on one of his uniform jerseys and underneath it looked like she had found a pair of his boxers to wear. She sat herself down on the end of the bed and crossed her legs very seductively. "Now how about that autograph, Mr. Scott?"

"Oh I think I can do better than that, Mrs. Scott." Nathan closed the space in between them in two strides and brought her mouth to his in a passionate manner. He ran his fingers through her beautiful hair as she pushed herself farther up the bed. After kicking off his shoes and socks, Nathan crawled up with her, not breaking the kiss until Haley had managed to pull his shirt up to his head. Once off she threw it to the side and then hooked a leg around Nathan's, rolling them over and straddling him.

Nathan smiled as she discarded the jersey off by his shirt. "God Hales, I love when you wear my clothes." She smiled as she bent down and began trailing wet, soft kisses down his chest, feeling his muscles move with every deep breath he took. He moaned at the sensation of her finger tips playing lightly along his sides as she made her way south.

Nathan quickly got to work with his hands. He reached down and started tracing over her thighs, each time getting closer and closer to her center. He came up to the hem of her shorts and slowly slipped inside the bottom to cup her ass closer to him. He was surprised, and slightly thrilled, when he discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Correction, I _really_ love when you wear my clothes."

Haley moaned into Nathan's chest as his grip pulled her sharply against his bulge. A shot of pleasure raced through her as she repeated the movement and a small whimper escaped from her lips. Nathan removed one of his hands and placed it behind her head, bringing her back up to him in a hot, searing kiss. Still cradling her head to his he rolled them back over, bringing his other hand back up to support him.

Their kiss immediately deepened. His tongue began tracing along her lower lip, begging for entrance. She happily obliged. Their tongues met with familiarity and began a delicious tango they had done so many times before. One of Nathan's hands reached around behind Haley to begin undoing the snap to her bra. Once undone, she lifted her arms as he pulled it off, forgetting the piece of clothing the second it left his hand.

He paused for a moment, taking in her magnificent form. He still didn't know how he had managed to trick this beautiful woman into spending the rest of her life with him.

Haley loved watching Nathan as he took her in. He was the only man who could make her feel this way. When his eyes made their way back up to connect with hers she smiled. Nathan gave her a boyish grin as he swept in for a quick kiss before making his way to her jaw line.

The feel of his skin on hers made Haley shudder. It was like an electric current was passing between them, and she couldn't get enough. She ran one hand up Nathan's neck and into his hair while the other snaked around to play on his back. She loved how he trembled and moaned into her as she lightly traced her fingers around his back and over his muscles.

Nathan trailed his way down her neck to her collarbone, sucking and nipping on her skin as he went. If he bit too hard Haley didn't mention; her moans were coming out at a steady pace now. He smiled once he reached her breasts, knowing that she was only going to get louder.

He made quick work, immediately capturing one nipple in his mouth as a hand went to play with the other. He sucked and ran his tongue over the sensitive area and Haley's moans soon increased in volume. She arched her back into him and knotted her fingers in his hair as she held him to her. His hand gently caressed her, and after a few moments he switched, bringing his mouth to the other.

Haley let out a moan of disappointment as Nathan moved his mouth and hand from her breasts. He began licking and sucking his way down, stopping right above the hem of her shorts. Or rather, _his _shorts. He kissed the skin there, silently wishing someday she would carry another child in there. With a final kiss he began to remove the clothing.

She raised her hips as he gently rolled the shorts down her legs, placing kisses on one as he went down. As he came back up he couldn't help but notice the wetness pooling at her entrance. The thought of how he was able to make her cream in his shorts made his pants get all the more tighter.

Whether she sensed his discomfort or was simply eager to get him inside her, Haley reached up and began undoing his belt. Once getting everything undone she helped him slide his pants and boxers down with her feet. Coming back up Haley saw how hard and ready Nathan was for her. She smiled as he bent down to kiss her, but he knew she was ready to get on with business by the way she began thrusting her hips up into his erection.

With a quick butterfly kiss on her lips he reached down and lined himself up at her opening, then looked back up into her eyes. This was a place where he found himself lost in her gaze. With the way she was looking at him he knew that she could see right into his soul. Of course, without her who knows what kind of peril his soul would be in? Her kindness and love saved him in more ways than one. Their eyes never broke off each others as he slowly and lovingly slid himself into her.

For a few moments neither of them moved. They remained motionless, reveling in the feeling of being so intimately connected with the one they loved more than life itself. But as Nathan fully sheathed himself into her heavenly folds Haley's eyes began to flutter closed as her moaning commenced once again.

Nathan quickly recaptured her mouth as he began to move. Haley slid her feet up the bed, bringing her knees higher and thus giving Nathan better access to her pleasure spot. He pulled until he was almost all the way out, and then slid back in. The movements started out slow, but soon both partners were eager to reach their climax. Nathan sped up his thrusts as he began sucking on Haley's lower lip, dragging his teeth along the skin.

When he felt Haley was almost to her peak he removed his mouth from hers, bending down to revisit her breasts. He took one in his mouth and the other in his hand. He ran his tongue around her nipple, giving it a flick now and then. He felt it harden immediately under his breath. Then with a squeeze of the hand in unison with a particularly hard thrust, Haley came. She arched her back up into Nathan's mouth as her body shuddered in its release. Fireworks exploded in her eyes as she let the feeling wash over her.

Feeling her heated walls contracting around him Nathan could hold on no longer. He moaned her name as he came, spurting himself deep within her. He saw white before his eyes as he let his climax explode throughout his body. Both caught their breath as they both let their bodies recover from the tremendous experience. Their love making was always more intense after being apart for a long period of time; both had a sudden urgency that they were anxious to settle.

Nathan felt his member softening as he came up and kissed Haley. The kiss was soft and intimate, an expression of the powerful love they shared. Nathan broke and brought his head down, placing kisses on her neck before resting his head on her shoulder. "I missed you so much Hales."

Haley smoothed back his hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I missed you too Nate." She kept one hand playing with his hair as the other began rubbing his back. They remained like this for a few more minutes before Nathan reluctantly slid out and rolled off of her. He quickly threw his arm around Haley's waist and cradled her into his chest, covering them with the bed covers.

He placed a loving kiss on her temple as she snuggled herself back against his warmth. "I still can't believe you managed to get that guy at the front desk to let you in."

"Well, I can be pretty persuasive you know." Haley gave him a playful nudge with her shoulder.

Nathan smiled to himself. "Oh believe me I know. But I should still probably apologize if I see him in the morning. I think I looked a little angry when he told me he let someone in my room."

"Nathan Scott have I taught you nothing about manners? It's not his fault he had to be the one to tell you your horny wife broke into your room."

"Well maybe if she did it more often then I'd be better prepared."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? I guess I should be relieved by the fact that you're not used to finding crazy women in your hotel room."

"Oh I've come back to crazy women waiting in my room before. They're just usually waiting for Rick." He gave Haley a teasing squeeze.

"Really? Well I'm going to have to have a talk with Rick then." Haley brought her hand up and ran it down Nathan's arm, lacing her fingers with his once she reached his hand. She pulled him closer to her body, thinking she could never get close enough. She hated spending nights alone in their bed at home while he was on the road. Whenever they were together again she was only comfortable when they were touching, even if it was just holding hands. Having his presence near her made her feel at ease, like she was a whole person. But then once he left again she would lie awake for hours, feeling empty and praying time would speed up to when he would be back.

They spent a few more minutes talking about Jamie and things around the house. Haley told him how her new album was coming along and Nathan talked about how well their team was doing, something Haley already knew since she and Jamie had watched every single game. But she let him talk, enjoying the sound of his voice and the feel of his breath as he told her about all of his exciting plays and shots.

Haley smiled as Nathan told her about his most recent game-winning play, calling it a lucky shot. "Well I guess that means you got lucky twice tonight" she teased as she rolled over.

Nathan rolled back onto his back as Haley came up to lay her head on his chest. "I guess I did." He smiled and bent his head down to kiss the top of her head. He reached down and pulled the covers back up. "We should probably get some sleep though."

"Good point. We wouldn't want you sleepwalking in your next game." She threw her arm across his body, pulling him closer to her as he put an arm around her back. Her head bounced up as Nathan let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, that could be bad." He gave her one last kiss then laid his head back down. "I love you Hales."

He thought he heard her mumble out an "I love you too" before she drifted off to sleep. He stayed awake for a few more minutes, still unable to believe that his wife was here with him. But eventually his sleepiness overpowered him and he drifted off to sleep with Haley in his arms.

When Nathan awoke the next morning and began to remember the events from the night before he immediately thought they were a dream. Why would Haley have flown out to Chicago? But he finally came to notice the sound of the shower running in the bathroom and Haley's singing. He smiled, knowing that it was all real.

He got out of the bed, seeing their discarded clothes on the floor from last night as he walked by. The door to the bathroom was closed so he slowly turned the knob as he entered, trying to be as quiet as possible. Seeing as how he was already unclothed from the night before Nathan was able to slip right into the shower behind Haley, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Luckily he managed to get a firm hold on her before Haley jumped and slipped at his sudden presence. He turned her around to face him. She gave him a slap on his shoulder. "Nathan! What are you doing? You scared me!"

Nathan snuck a kiss before answering, "I thought that since we're running a little short on time this morning we could shower together."

Haley raised an eyebrow as he finished his theory. "Fine. Wash my back?" She handed him her washcloth.

Nathan took the cloth and Haley turned back around. _Gladly_ he thought. He began making small circles around her shoulder blades but soon got distracted as he watched the water bead on her soft skin. He bent down and slowly trailed kisses along her shoulder as his hands slipped around her body. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Nathan's shoulder as his hands found their way to her breasts. She let out a small moan as she put her hands on his and pressed him harder against her. Soon there was more than just water dripping down her legs.

Nathan spun her back around to face him, letting the washcloth fall to the floor. He immediately caught her mouth with his as he pushed her back against the wall of the shower. He felt her jerk as her back met with the cold wall and let a moan escape into her mouth as she pressed her naked front into him. He ran one hand down her side and hooked her leg up around his hip. She caught on to where he was going with this and brought her other leg up too, then threw her arms around his neck to help hold herself up.

She opened her mouth to his as he slid himself into her, happy he wasn't going to mess around this time. She tightened her legs around him, pushing him into her as far as he could go, and for a moment only their lips and tongues were dueling for dominance. He moved his hands down to her hips and began moving, slowly at first until he found an effective rhythm. Haley ran her fingers up through Nathan's wet locks and ran another hand down his back to use as an aid in moving in time with Nathan's movements.

Soon Haley had to break the kiss to get some air, but Nathan's lips never left her skin. He began kissing down her neck, sucking hard enough that he was sure there would be a mark, but he didn't care. With each suck he felt her digging her fingertips harder into his back, certain she was leaving marks of her own.

A few more hard thrusts and Haley let Nathan's name fall from her lips repeatedly as she came. Nathan too found himself moaning her name into her neck when he felt her walls contract around him. As his seed spilled into her he thought back to the wish he made the night before that he could give Haley another child. Though she didn't say anything he knew she wanted to have another. And him being gone all the time certainly wasn't getting them anywhere in that department. This was something he was ready to start working on.

Nathan waited until Haley's legs were steady enough for her to stand on her own. He wrapped his arms around her back and gently lifted her off of him. They stood for a moment under the shower, holding each other and letting their bodies cool. But Nathan knew that the team was leaving soon and that this magical moment would have to end. They returned to doing activities that are normally done in a shower, dried off, dressed, and headed down for the lobby.

In the solitude of the elevator Haley rose up on her toes and stole a few more kisses, trying to express just how much she loved her husband in what little time they had left. She pulled away disappointedly when she heard the door open, but didn't go too far. She laid her head on Nathan's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his back, slipping a hand into his back pocket. Nathan did the same as they walked out the front doors into the parking lot. He saw his bus off to the side, but kept in stride with Haley as he walked her to her car.

He put her bag in the trunk for her, then slammed it shut and walked around to say the good-bye he'd been dreading all morning.

"I'm really glad you came, Hales. I'm not sure how I would've made it through this week." He slipped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

Haley tucked her face into his neck. "I'm glad I came too. I missed you so much." She tightened her arms around him.

"I missed you too Hales." He kissed the top of her head. "But I'll be home soon. I promise."

Haley leaned up to place a kiss on his neck. "You'd better be." She held him tight, never wanting to let go. But soon they were interrupted by one of Nathan's teammates.

"C'mon Scott, let's go!"

Haley smiled as she pulled back and looked up at her husband. "Looks like you've got to go."

Nathan looked down with what looked like pain in his eyes. "Believe me Hales; I'd rather stay with you."

Haley took Nathan's face in her hands. "I wish you could stay with me too." She pulled him down to her and kissed him hard, giving them a memory to get them through the week. When she broke the kiss she still held him in her hands, tracing her thumbs along his cheeks, and stared into a face she could never forget.

Nathan covered her hands with his, and then turned his head to kiss the pulse point on her left wrist. "I'll miss you."

Haley smiled. "Believe me, I know." She rose up for one last quick kiss, then brought her hands down to straighten up his shirt and tie. "But you've got a bus to get on and I have a plane to catch. And I _will_ see you at the end of the week."

Nathan kissed her forehead and pulled her into one last hug before jogging off for the bus. Haley watched, her heart slowly breaking as he took a little piece of her with him. She already couldn't wait until she was back in the safety of his arms.

About halfway to the bus Nathan turned around, still jogging backwards. "I love you Haley James" he said across the parking lot as he smiled her favorite little smile.

Whether he said it to stick it to his teammates or just because, Haley didn't care. The words still made her heart pound and everything else around her dissolve away. "I love you too Nathan Scott," she responded with a grin of her own.

Haley saw Nathan's face light up as he turned back around in time to throw his bag in the cargo space and get on the bus. Nathan sat in a seat next to the window and gave her a wave as the bus pulled out of the lot. She waved back and laughed as his teammates mocked him from behind. She thought she saw him turn around and try to beat up them up, but lost sight as the bus turned onto the road.

While Haley felt sad that Nathan was gone she was also happy at the thought of being reunited with him when he came home at the end of the week.


	2. Baby Talk

Helloo! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this updated; I was a little stuck and needed some time to figure out how to put it all together. But here it is! Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome ;)

* * *

"Momma?"

Haley rolled over in the bed to see where her son's voice was coming from. Her eyes darted around the dark room until they spotted him standing in the doorway. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"The storm woke me up." As if on cue, thunder sounded and felt as if it shook the entire room. Haley saw a flicker of fear flash across her son's face. She knew he was trying to be brave for her while Nathan was away, but there is only so much a child his age can handle.

Haley pulled back the covers and patted the empty space next to her. "C'mon Jamie, you can sleep with me tonight." He smiled as he jumped up on the end of the bed and crawled his way up. It had been awhile since Jamie had slept in their bed, but tonight she was feeling extremely lonely without Nathan there with her so she made an exception.

Haley tossed the covers back over him and tucked him in close to her. Not long after he was settled the thunder made its presence known again, this time even louder, and she felt Jamie jump. She put an arm around him and hugged him in close. "Shhhh, it's alright."

"I wish Dad was home."

Haley knew how much Jamie missed Nathan, and felt a small amount of guilt that she went to see him last week and didn't take Jamie. But then again, she mainly went to fill her needs, not to make a social call.

"I know baby, but he'll be home tomorrow. I bet he'll even be here by the time you wake up in the morning."

"Really? You think so?"

Haley smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "I know so. But you have to go to sleep first." She saw him shut his eyes real fast and settle into the bed.

"I love you Jamie." Haley kissed his temple and began smoothing back his hair, a habit she had done since he was a baby. It was one of the few ways to settle him down enough to fall asleep.

"I love you too Momma." Haley continued to soothe him until she felt his breathing drop to a slow, steady rate. She could tell the storm was passing on, the thunder decreasing in volume each time it sounded. But every now and then lightning would flash and light up the entire bedroom. Each time it did Haley could see her son's sleeping face and her heart would melt.

She and Nathan had been blessed with an incredible son, but there was still a part of her that wanted to give Jamie a little brother or sister. And even though Nathan never put words to it, she was sure he was anxious to have another child as well. But when the time was right, it would happen. She knew they were meant to be parents of more than one child.

With thoughts of babies Haley slowly began to drift off to sleep. After a while she felt something warm and soft press against her forehead. "Hales."

She couldn't tell if someone was calling her name for real, or if just a part of her dream. She turned her head to find where the sound was coming from. "Hales."

Her eyes slowly opened and focused on the person kneeling at the side of the bed. "Nathan!" A smile spread across her husband's face.

"Hey." He bent down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. Haley slowly rolled away from their sleeping son, careful not to wake him. She got out of bed and immediately threw her arms around Nathan, tucking her head into his chest. "What are you doing home already?"

Nathan returned the gesture, holding her into him. "We made really good time coming back. Sorry I woke you."

"No, no I'm glad you did. I missed you."

Nathan pulled back to look at his wife. "Missed you more." He brought her lips to his before she could argue. It wasn't until he broke the kiss that he remembered there was someone else in their bed. "Why is Jamie in here?"

Haley turned back to the bed. "Oh, he was scared from the storm so I let him sleep in here." She rested her head back on his chest as they stood for a moment, looking at their son. Haley didn't think there was any better place to be. Soon, though, their moment was interrupted by a loud growl coming from Nathan's stomach. She took his hand in hers and led him from the bedroom. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

When they reached the kitchen Nathan sat down on a chair while Haley fixed him a sandwich. She sat with him while he ate as they caught up, and once he finished with his food they both retired to the couch. Nathan sat with his arm around Haley's shoulder as she rested her head on his chest. She brought a hand up to play with the one he had around her, lacing their fingers together.

They say you know you love a person when you can sit in total silence and not feel like you need to fill it with words. And they were right. The only thing both of them needed was to be with each other.

After awhile Haley broke the silence. "Nathan, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

She sat up and turned around to face him. "Well," she began, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought about how to say this to him. It was a nervous habit she had stopped doing long ago, but in moments like this she relapsed. "I was thinking that Jamie was getting older now, so maybe we could, um, try to have another baby?" She didn't know why she felt so embarrassed from having this conversation with her husband. They'd been together for so long and talked about millions of things. But for some reason this particular subject had her stomach in knots. She looked down at the floor, anticipating just what his response might be.

Nathan was a little shocked. Not that she was asking, but that she thought he wouldn't want to. "Haley." Nathan brought a hand up to turn her head towards him. She turned, but her eyes remained fixed on the floor. Nathan ducked his head down to make eye contact with her. Finally she looked at him. He brought his head back up and leaned in to give her a quick kiss, pulling back with a reassuring smile.

"Haley James, I plan on having many, many more children with you." Nathan saw all the worry and concern slowly melt away as Haley gave him a smile back. She gave him a kiss, this one longer and deeper. "There's just one thing."

Haley pulled back slightly as her brows knit together in confusion. "What?"

The corners of Nathan's mouth turned up into a mischievous grin. "We're going to need to practice. A lot."

Haley smiled back as she threw her arms around Nathan's neck. "Well, I suppose that's a price I'm willing to pay." She ran her hands up through his hair and pulled his head towards hers.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's back and held her tightly to him as he got up off the couch, carrying her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began making his way to their guest bedroom. She couldn't hold in her laugh when he hit his toe on a toy Jamie had left on the floor and cursed loudly.

"Nathan Scott if you wake our son and spoil this then I'm going to smack you."

After making sure no damage was done to his foot Nathan looked back up. "See, now you're just trying to turn me on." His lust-filled eyes met with hers before claiming her lips with his once more. He was able to make it the rest of the way to the room without hurting himself. Once through the doorway he shut the door as quietly as he could with his foot.

Nathan walked over to lay his wife on the bed as he heard a rumble of thunder off in the distance, signaling this storm wasn't quite over. Nathan pulled his shirt off over his head and discarded it off to the side while making his way up to continue kissing Haley. He ran one hand through her hair to cradle her head to his as his other hand began working her breast through her flimsy night shirt.

Haley broke the kiss to get some air, leaving Nathan to continue his kisses down her jaw line, stopping once he reached her neck. Lightning flashed through the room and the light streaked across his back as she ran her hands over the smooth skin, pulling him closer to her. She moaned as he began sucking and nipping and made a mental note to be sure to wear a turtle neck the next day.

Nathan reached down and began pulling her shirt up. He pulled his mouth away briefly to finish the task and then quickly returned his lips to her skin, this time going down to play on the skin above her lacy bra.

Haley raised her hips up to feel his skin against hers. This action also allowed her to press her ever-wetting area against the bulge in his pants. The fabric provided stimulating friction that had her toes curling in pleasure.

Nathan was about to explode. He just about jumped as he felt her move against him. He let out a moan that was almost a growl as she did it again. "God Hales, are you trying to kill me?"

"Well that wouldn't do me any good now would it?" she managed to retort as she gasped for air. "But if you took off your pants I think we could come to some sort of an agreement."

"You drive a hard bargain Haley James." Nathan began kissing his way down her front, pausing briefly above the hemline of her shorts. He placed a loving kiss on her belly, a kiss so loving it was as if he was willing her to conceive right there. But lucky for him, conceiving was going to take a little more work.

He hooked his fingers between her skin and the clothing and pulled her shorts and panties down in one swift stroke. After taking care of her, he bent down to take off his own pants. Haley laughed again as he tried to get back on the bed before he had completely gotten his clothes off, causing him to trip and fall next to her on the bed. Her laughing became louder as she watched him try to shake his pants off of his feet. They fell to the floor with a thud and Nathan turned back towards Haley.

"I'm glad you think that's funny," he said with a sarcastic smile. Haley was about to make a sarcastic comment back but he was suddenly on top of her again, connecting their lips once more. His tongue began tracing along her lip, begging for the entrance she happily provided. As their tongues met Nathan slid a hand down in between them as he lined himself at her extremely wet entrance. He stayed there for a moment, teasing her as he would start to slid in and then pull out just as she would start to moan. In his effort to punish her for laughing at him he realized he was punishing himself just as well. So, with one quick jerk of his hips, he thrust himself into her.

Even with his mouth covering hers, Haley's moan, which was more of a scream, was still pretty loud as they became one. Nathan brought his hand back up to play over one of her breasts, occasionally giving her nipple a gentle pinch. Nathan moaned back as she arched her back up into him in reaction to his ministrations.

Nathan tore his mouth away from hers and began making a familiar trail down her jaw line. Haley took this opportunity to catch her breath. She ran her fingers up Nathan's back, hearing him hiss as she lightly pressed down with her nails. She came up and knotted her hands in his hair, holding him to her. She bent her head down to whisper in his ear, "Baby please move. Please." She felt ashamed that her demand came out in hardly more than a whisper. She sounded like she was begging for her life. And maybe she was; Nathan not doing anything was almost killing her. He was the only man who could make her feel this helpless.

Slowly but surely Nathan began rocking his hips, pulling out slightly and then thrusting home. Haley was unhappy with his speed, or lack thereof, so she began meeting his thrusts as he came down. This seemed to help and he began moving a bit quicker. Soon Haley found herself moaning her husband's name as she toppled over the edge. She held him closer to her as wave after wave of pleasure racked her body violently. She gasped for breath, almost as if she'd been underwater for several minutes and was finally able to break the surface for air.

Nathan soon followed suit. He laid his forehead on her shoulder and moaned as he released himself into her. Of course, he immediately began praying as hard as he ever had that she would soon be with child. He knew how badly she wanted to be, and he was right there with her. He made a silent vow to himself that he wouldn't stop until she had all the children she wanted. He remembered how she had looked right after Jamie was born and they brought him home from the hospital. The way she looked at their son from the side of his crib was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her emotions were written all over her face, and he couldn't wait to give her that again.

Nathan felt Haley's grip on him lessen as she began to catch her breath. He did the same as he turned his head to lay on her shoulder. She brought her hands up and began smoothing his hair back from his face, the same way she did with Jamie. _Like father, like son _she thought. She loved how unguarded Nathan was after they made love. When he was home he usually acted like a man of the house would, always taking care of his family before seeing to his own needs. But after they were together it was Haley who would take care of him as he completely exposed himself emotionally to her. She felt like he was always trying to take care of her, but now she could hold him close and take care of him.

Nathan rolled over and pulled her with him so they were laying face to face, noses almost touching. He reached up to place a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He let his fingers linger along her jaw line and she closed her eyes at the feel of his touch, a touch so gentle she felt as if her heart would burst with love.

He reached down to take her hand in his. He brought it up and kissed her palm before lacing their fingers together in between them.

Haley sighed as she scooted to get even closer to him. "Good practice Scott." She looked up and gave him a smile. "But I think we may have to start having two-a-days, just to make sure."

Nathan felt a jolt of pleasure surge through his body at her teasing. "Well I'm looking to improve in any way I can." He kissed her forehead then laid his head atop hers as she tucked herself up under his chin. "It looks like I'm going to have a busy few weeks before I go back on the road."

Haley groaned at the thought of her husband leaving again. "No. Don't think about that yet," she whispered into his chest.

Nathan brought a hand around to hold her head to him. Once again they found themselves wrapped in blissful silence. But their solitude was soon interrupted by a low rumble of thunder from afar. Haley remembered their son sleeping in their room. "I think Jamie will be mad at me if he found out you came home tonight and we didn't wake him." She reluctantly pulled away from his warmth to look up at him.

"Well, I had to catch up with his mother first." Nathan looked down and gave Haley that boyish grin she loved so much.

"While I'm certainly glad you did, he was pretty excited you're coming home. That's all he talked about yesterday." His constant questioning about when Nathan would be home was starting to drive Haley crazy. But at the same time she loved how much her son loved his father. "And I'm already in trouble for not taking him with me to see you last week."

Nathan smiled as he remembered his wife's 'visit'. The boys on the team had giving him loads of crap about it, but it was totally worth it. "I don't think Jamie would've wanted to be there if he knew what we did."

Haley laughed, "That's what I told him, but I don't think he believed me."

"Well," Nathan started as he leaned down to give Haley a quick kiss. "I suppose we should go let him know I'm home then, so you don't get into trouble."

Nathan got up and put his pants back on while Haley looked for her own clothes. Once properly clothed Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and they walked down the hall to their bedroom to find Jamie. Nathan slipped in bed next to him while Haley went to lay on his other side. She began smoothing his hair back as she whispered to him. "Jamie. Baby wake up. Look who's home."

Slowly his eyes fluttered open. Then as his mind registered who would be coming home, he bolted up. "Is dad home?"

"Hey little man." Jamie turned and saw his dad sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dad!" Jamie jumped up and threw his arms around Nathan's neck. "I missed you!"

Nathan smiled as he hugged his son back. "I missed you too buddy."

"How long are you going to be home Dad?"

"I've got a couple weeks off for practice," Nathan glanced up at his wife as he thought of the double meaning for that last word, "and then we'll be back on the road."

"Can we go to the rivercourt tomorrow? Please please please?"

"Only if it's alright with your mom."

Jamie turned around and repeated the question, but this time will a few more 'pleases' thrown in. Haley let out a small laugh. "I suppose. But first you need to go back to bed and get some sleep, ok?"

Nathan picked Jamie up off the bed and threw him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "I got this," he said to Haley. As he started walking out of the room and down the hallway Haley could hear Jamie ramble on and on about things he did while Nathan was away. She laid there and listened as Nathan put their son back to bed.

After a few minutes Nathan came back to the room and shut the door behind him. "Sounds like you guys have been pretty busy while I was gone." He walked over to the closet.

"I told you he was excited for you to come home." Haley watched as her husband changed into a pair of flannel pants and came over to get into bed.

As Nathan slid under the covers he couldn't help but notice the huge smile Haley had on her face. "What's so funny?"

Haley looked up at him as if she hadn't realized he was looking at her. "Nothing's funny."

"Well, what are you smiling at then?"

Haley rolled closer to Nathan. "Well, just looking at how much Jamie looks up to you and loves you; I was thinking it would be nice to have another son who would do the same."

Nathan brought a hand to brush some hair away from her eyes. He cupped her face, tracing his thumb along her cheek. "No. I want to have a daughter who looks as beautiful as her mother."

Haley couldn't find any words to say so she reached up and brought his head down to hers. She kissed him, trying to express just how much she loved him. She brought her head back down and laid it on his chest. "Well I suppose we could just try for both."

Nathan laughed as he wrapped an arm around her back and brought his other hand up to hold the one she had laying on his chest. "Sounds like a plan to me." He laid a kiss on the top of her head then laid back, enjoying the moment of holding his wife and the prospect of filling this house with more children. Life couldn't be better. Or could it?

* * *

Ok, so I'm having a little trouble deciding where to go with this. Should we let Haley get preggers right off the bat? Or do they need to overcome some obstacles to get that bun in the oven? Review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
